Orochimaru X Anko
by 050489
Summary: Lemon. ¿Qué relación había en el pasado entre Anko y Orochimaru?


Una joven ninja corría hacia el campo de entrenamiento, donde la esperaban sus compañeros de equipo y su sensei.

-¡¡¡Ya estoy aquí!-gritó la joven al llegar

-¿Siempre tienes que ser tan ruidosa, Anko?-le preguntó uno de sus compañeros.

-¡Si! ¿Algún problema Asuma?-respondió Anko

-No…ninguno…-dijo Asuma

-¿Dónde está Orochimaru-sensei? Ya debería estar aquí…-dijo el otro compañero

-¡Sólo han pasado 5 minutos Hayate, no te desesperes tio!-dijo Anko

En ese momento apareció Orochimaru. La verdad es que cuando era joven era muy atractivo y gustaba a muchas kunochis de la aldea aun que él no mostraba el menor interés en ellas. Siempre había destacado por su talento en las técnicas ninjas y toda la aldea le respetaba.

-¡Orochimaru-sensei!-gritó Anko

-¿Qué hay enanos?-dijo Orochimaru – Hoy no nos han mandado ninguna misión, así es que podeis escoger entre tomaros el día libre o entrenar.

-Yo prefiero tomarme el día libre, así puedo ver a Genma, que también tiene el día libre-dijo Hayate.

-¿Genma tiene el día libre?-dijo Asuma-Eso significa que Kurenai también tiene el día libre…Yo también prefiero tomarme el día libre sensei.

-¡Sois unos rajaos de mierda! –gritó Anko-¡yo quiero entrenar!

-Jajaja…mi pequeña Anko…tu puedes venir conmigo si quieres, me puedes ayudar a realizar una misión muy importante-dijo Orochimaru

-Uy Anko…que suerte tienes…vas a estar a solas con el chico que te gusta ¿no es así?-dijo Asuma en tono burlón.

-¡Cállate estúpido!-dijo Anko roja-¡Tu eres el que se va a ver a su amada!¡Toda la aldea sabe que te gusta Kurenai!

-Callaos ya…me dais dolor de cabeza…-dijo Orochimaru empezando a caminar-vosotros dos iros a casa…Anko, sigueme…

-Si sensei –dijo la joven andando tras él

-¿Qué misión vamos a realizar sensei?-preguntó Anko mientras caminaban

-Una muy importante-respondió Orochimaru

-Mmmm…¿y que tengo que hacer?-dijo ella

-Lo que yo te ordene…-dijo él

Anko se detuvo cuando llegaron a la casa de Orochimaru y él entró.

-¿Por qué vamos a su casa sensei?-preguntó ella

-Tengo que coger unos pergaminos…puedes pasar si quieres…-dijo Orochimaru mientras subía las escaleras de la entrada de su casa.

Anko corrió detrás de su sensei para alcanzarle.

La casa tenía un aspecto tenebroso y oscuro. Daba un poco de miedo.

-Espérame aquí-dijo Orochimaru bajando las escaleras hacia el sótano.

Anko asintió y se sentó en el sofá que había en el salón. La pequeña falda que llevaba se le subió y dejaba ver sus muslos firmes y trabajados. Era una ninja joven y con un cuerpo de escándalo, todos los chicos de su edad e incluso los jounins estaban locos por ella. Sin embargo, ella había rechazado a todos los chicos que se le declaraban.

Miró alrededor suyo y encontró las paredes llenas de cuadros con serpientes gigantescas. De repente sintió una suave caricia entre sus pies.

¡¡¡Ahhhhhhhhhh!-gritó la chica

Orochimaru volvió a subir las escaleras con dos pergaminos en una mano.

-¿Qué sucede Anko?-preguntó Orochimaru acercándose a la chica.

-¡Una serpiente!-dijo señalando al suelo

-Je,je…-rió Orochimaru-¿no te gustan las serpientes Anko?

Orochimaru cogió la serpiente con una mano y la acercó a la chica.

-Acaríciala – dijo Orochimaru

Anko acercó su mano y acarició la serpiente.

-Esta..suave..-dijo timidamente

-¿Te gusta?-preguntó Orochimaru

-Si…-dijo sonriendo

-Las serpientes son el mejor aliado en combate…son despiadadas y silenciosas…matan al enemigo sin que éste se de cuenta-dijo Orochimaru

-Guau…-dijo Anko mirando con fascinación a la serpiente

-¿Te gustaría aprender a utilizar serpientes Anko?-dijo él

-¿Me enseñarías?-dijo entusiasmada

-Claro…

-¡Si!

-Je,je…bien…serás mi nueva aprendiz…

Durante las siguientes semanas, Anko iba por las noches a casa de su maestro a aprender técnicas ninja.

-Toc toc-

Eran las 12. Orochimaru se acercó a abrir la puerta a Anko como hacía desde hace semanas.

-Buenas noches sensei-dijo ella al entrar

Anko comenzó a bajar las escaleras del sótano, lugar donde solían entrenar.

-Espera Anko –la llamó Orochimaru –hoy entrenaremos en el jardín.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque ya has aprendido todas las técnicas, es hora de que las utilices en combate.

-¿Combate?

-Si, hoy pelearás contra mí en un combate-dijo sonriendo

-Ok

Salieron al gigantesco jardín del sannin y se pusieron frente a frente.

-No tengas piedad Anko, yo no la voy a tener…-dijo Orochimaru

-¡Ja!-rió Anko poniéndose en posición de combate.

Anko comenzó el combate atacando y Orochimaru detuvo su ataque. Ella siguió atacando mientras Orochimaru seguia parando sus ataques. Así estuvieron durante 20 minutos. Anko quedó exhausta y Orochimaru aprovechó para atacarla. El ninja atacó fuertemente a la chica dejándola incosciente.

-¿Sensei…?-dijo Anko abriendo los ojos

-Te dije que no tuvieras piedad…-dijo Orochimaru

Anko se encontraba tumbada sobre la cama de su sensei mientras que Orochimaru estaba de pie junto a ella. La mirada de Orochimaru bajó hasta los muslos de Anko. Su alumna siempre le había parecido muy atractiva y se podía decir que era la única mujer que le conseguía excitar. De hecho la tomó como subordinada porque como hombre también necesitaba compañía femenina, y la compañía de cualquier otra mujer que no fuera Anko le irritaba.

-Lo siento sensei-se lamentó Anko –aun me falta mucho por aprender…

-Je,je…-Orochimaru posó su mano en uno de los muslos de la chica –no te preocupes, yo estoy para enseñarte…

Orochimaru movió su mano hacia el interior del mulso de Anko, provocando que la chica comenzara a excitarse.

-¿Quieres que siga?-preguntó Orochimaru

-Si…-dijo ella en voz baja y dulce

Orochimaru se sentó a los pies de la cama y siguió acariciando el muslo de la chica subiendo poco hacia su sexo.

-¿Te gusta Anko?-preguntó Orochimaru

-Si sensei…

Al oir esas palabras Orochimaru se excitó muchisimo y comenzó a desnudarla por completo. Después acercó su mano de nuevo al sexo de la chica y lo acarició. Pasó sus dedos suavemente hasta introducirlos dentro de ella. Anko dio un gemido de placer.

-¿Sientes placer Anko?

-Si maestro…

-¿Te gustaría sentir más placer?

-Si…

Orochimaru se desnudó y se recostó encima de su aprendiz lamiendo sus senos. Después besó su cuello y la mordió fuetemente mientras introducía su sexo en el de ella.

Anko gritó de dolor y placer a la vez, era su primera vez.

-Sensei, despacio por favor, me duele mucho…-rogó la chica.

Orochimaru no la hizo el menor caso.

-¿Te duele Anko?

-Si…

-¿Te duele mucho?

-Si…

Orochimaru hizo mas fuerza que antes provocando un chillido de dolor de la chica. El dolor fue desapareciendo poco a poco hasta que Anko solo sentía placer. Orochimaru empujó una ultima vez con fuerza y se corrió dentro de la chica quedando exhausto encima de ella.

-¿Te ha gustado?-preguntó entre jadeos

-Si…-respondió Anko también exhausta.

Orochimaru se quitó de encima y se colocó a su lado abrazándola por la cintura. Anko cerró los ojos y ambos durmieron juntos esa noche.


End file.
